1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible electronic device having an adhesive function and a method of manufacturing the same, and to a technology of forming a flexible electronic device on an adhesive tape that includes an adhesive layer so as to manufacture a flexible electronic device having an adhesive function.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is expected that flexible electronic devices will be an important technological component in future industries. For example, a thin film transistor embodied on a plastic substrate may be used to drive a bendable liquid crystal display device, electronic paper, which has attracted great attention recently, or an organic light emitting device. In particular, electronic paper, which has been developed in recent years, is a display device that uses voltage driving to obviate high charge mobility and a high switching speed, and is a technology that is usefully applied to bendable large-area displays, thus having very high applicability to a thin film transistor manufactured on a flexible substrate.
The flexible electronic device in the related art is advantageous in that a thin film-type plastic substrate reduces the weight thereof and entails a relatively low risk of breakage, but the device may still break when bending force is applied thereto, and moreover is not structurally compatible with existing two-dimensional planar devices. Further, a process of detaching a fixed substrate from the plastic substrate is required after an array process of the thin film transistors. Therefore, the number of manufacturing processes is increased, thereby reducing the mass-producibility of products and reducing competitiveness from the aspect of process efficiency.
Further, when an electronic device needs to be attached to a material having a curved surface, such as work clothes or various articles, the substrate supporting the device may be deformed and thus break, and when the target to which the electronic device is attached is made of a flexible or bendable material, the device continuously receives resistance and thus the lifespan thereof is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a flexible electronic device having an adhesive property so as to minimize the breakage of the device on a substrate, make it easy to detach the device from the fixed substrate after an array process of the electronic device such as thin film transistors on the electronic device, and make it easy to attach to various materials regardless of repeated bending or curving force.